Użytkownik:DragonYoru/Brudnopis
Milion dolarów jest już blisko Chris: '''Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie McLean'a! Mieliśmy okazję zobaczyć wielki półfinał, w którym udział wzięli Alejandro, Courtney i Duncan. Alejandro bawił się w tresera dzikich zwierząt , a potem jego szaleństwo sięgnęło szczytu. Duncan oddał Courtney swoje miejsce w finale, a następnie wleciał do wody. Dzisiaj wielki finał! Kto zwycięży?! Alejandro, a może Courtney? Usiądźcie i oglądajcie...Totalną Porażkę na wyspie McLean'a! **czołówka* **stołówka* '''Alejandro: '''Ah, finał. Czuję zapach zwycięstwa, a ty Zeek? '''Ezekiel: '''Oczywi-ście! '''Courtney: Powinneś raczej poczuć moją dłoń, na swoim policzku! Alejandro: '''Widzę, że tobie jeszcze mało. **Ezekiel warczy na Courtney* '''Courtney (PZ): '''Cieszę się, że jestem w finale. Ale martwię się o Duncana. Co jeśli, coś mu się stało podczas tego upadku? Zostaje jeszcze fakt, że muszę walczyć z tym idiotą. Zastanawia mnie też jedno...skąd na wyspie poraz kolejny pojawił się Ezekiel! '''Ezekiel (PZ): Argh! Pomagam Alejandro, bo ten mi obiecał kasę. Należy mi się za to wszystko! Alejandro (PZ): Wyjątkowo. Znów w finale Totalnej Porażki. Jednak nie mogę lekceważyć Courtney, jest ostra, ale nie tylko w swojej ślicznej buźce. **w stołówce pojawiają się zamaskowane postacie - na Alejandro zakładają worek, a Courtney trzymają* '''Courtney: '''Puszczać mnie, ale już! Chris, ten pomysł jest beznadziejny! *jej także zakładają worek* **Ezekiela straszą głośnymi dźwiękami* **kilka minut później, Alejandro uwalnia się z wora* '''Alejandro: '''Chyba wywieźli nas na otwarte morze. *patrzy się na worek z Courtney* **Courtney wydostaje się z niego* '''Courtney (PZ): '''Jeszcze by mnie wyrzucił! Chris: Ahoj, szczury lądowe! *podchodzi do finalistów, przebrany za pirata Chris* Alejandro: To będzie nasze wyzwanie? Podobne mieliśmy w tym sezonie. Courtney: Myślałam, że finałowe wyzwanie nie będzie tego samego dnia, co półfinał. Czemu nas tak wziąłeś? Alejandro: Potrzebuję odpoczynku. Chris: CISZA! Przebrałem się za pirata, ponieważ zostały nam rekwizyty z trzeciego odcinka. Dwa, dzień jeszcze trwa to finał odbędzie się tego samego dnia. Trzy chciałem was nastraszyć. A cztery...nie obchodzi mnie to, że jesteś zmęczony. Alejandro (PZ): Jakby o niego chodziło, to pewnie byśmy finał mięli za tydzień. Chris: Wasze wyzwanie jest w pewnym sensie proste. Na tym pirackim statku z sezonu drugiego, są schowane różni przegrani, którzy mogą wam pomóc. Weźcie po dwóch. Następnie, kiedy stawicie się z dwoma pomocnikam, włącze...bombę zegarową! Courtney (PZ): Chris przeszedł samego siebie! Chce nas wysadzić w powietrze! Chris: Będziecie mieć pięć minut, na znalezienie najważniejszych rzeczy, które wam się przydadzą. Następnie zeskoczycie na tratwy i skierujecie się w stronę plaży. Tam Chef trzyma walizkę z milionem dolarów! Alejandro: Pewnie są jakieś haczyki. Chris: Tak! Na każdej tratwie czeka was przeciwnik do pokonania, albo jakieś pytanie! A ten kto chwyci pierwszy walizkę...wygra!To teraz...na miejsca...gotowi...start! **Alejandro wspina się na bocianie gniazdo, w nim spotyka Harolda* Harold: Ta? Mam ci pomóc Alejandro? Alejandro: Raczej po to, tutaj jesteś. Zresztą, jesteś zmuszony do kibicowania mi, to też mi pomożesz. **pod pokładem, Courtney szuka pomocników* Courtney: Fuj. Tylko tutaj są szczury i prawdopodobnie pleśń. *wpada na kogoś* Tyler: Ah! Uważaj Courtney! Courtney: Tyler! Czemu się wcześniej nie odezwałeś?! Tyler Kazali mi tutaj stać, dopóki ktoś na mnie nie wpadnie. Nuda, co? Courtney: Będziesz mi pomagać? Tyler: Jeszcze pytasz. Jakby był to Alejandro, to niechętnie bym się zgodził. Courtney: A co z Duncanem? Tyler: Jak ostatnio widziałem go na brzegu, wyglądał dobrze. **Alejandro razem z Haroldem, chodzą po statku* Harold: Schowali sie przed tobą, nikt nie chciałby z takim bucem współpracować. Poza Sierrą oczywiście. Alejandro: Czy ty, czasem się zamykasz? Poza tym, masz postarać się mi pomóc. Inaczej twoje bryle wylądują w paszczy rekina? *podchodzi do szalupy* A co my tutaj mamy...Beth. Beth: Ugh. Musiałeś mnie znaleźć? *wychodzi z szalupy* Alejandro: Też się cieszę, że ciebie widzę Beth **Courtney z Tylerem, chodzą po drugiej stronie pokładu* Courtney: Jaka nieudolna próba schowania się, Katie. Katie: Sorki. Nie chciałam spotkania z Alejandro. Mogę za bardzo nie być przydatna, bo mam ręke w gipsie. Tyler: Jakoś damy sobie radę! Prawda Courtney? Courtney: Raczej tak. **wszyscy stawiają się u Chrisa* Courtney (PZ): Harold? Beth? No trochę słaby ma skład. Alejandro (PZ): Ma Tylera. Fakt, jest śliny. Ale niestety posiada tę idiotkę Katie ze złamaną ręką. Chris: No to zaczynamy zabawę. HAHA! *wciska przycisk* **Bomba wybuchnie za 5 minut* Courtney: Napewno przyda nam się jakaś broń, lina, a także tarcza. Tyler: Chyba coś jest pod podkładem! Za mną! Harold: Przydałby się tobie jakiś odstraszacz. Alejandro: To go znajdź. Beth: Szanuj go trochę! To ty go wybrałeś na swojego pomocnika. Alejandro: Nie miałem wyboru. A ciebie miałem nie widzieć, odkąd wyleciałaś. Beth: Cóż, nic na to nie poradzę. **plaża* Geoff: Nie chce Chef jakiejś czapki? Straszny upał. Chef: Spokojnie dzieciaki. Na wojnie, to musiałem raz stać trzy dni bez wody i bez jedzenia na pustyni. Czekałem na sygnał od nieprzyjaciela. Gwen: A jaka to była wojna? Chef: Pamiętam, jakby to było wczoraj. Owen: Uuu...uwielbiam opowieści! Noah, masz popcorn? **statek* **Do wybuchu bomby pozostała minuta!* Katie: Courtney, mam kawałek deski klozetowej. Może ci posłużyć za tarczę. Tyler: Ja znalazłem linę. Courtney: Ja...dzidę? Courtney (PZ): Dzida? Co ja jaskiniowiec? Ale cóż...trzeba się cieszyć z tego, co się ma. Harold: Alejandro, znalazłem trąbke. Beth: Kokos się przyda? *pokazuje Pana Kokosa* Alejandro: Wiesz do czego? *zabiera i wyrzuca* Do niczego...jesteś bezużyteczna. Ja przynajmniej znalazłem pistolet. Alejandro (PZ): Na wodę, ale zawsze coś. **wszyscy zeskakują ze statku na pierwszą platformę* **Chris siedzi w motorówce, razem ze stażystą* Chris: A teraz zobaczycie, jak mniej więcej wybuchła wyspa Pahkittew! Za 3...2...1... **plaża* Chef: Wtedy wyjąłem karabin i zacząłem strzelać do nieprzyjaciela! Duncan: Ale wybuch! Sadie: Co wybuchło? Chef: Wracać! Jeszcze nie skończyłem opowiadać! **Owen i Lindsay zasnęli* **pierwsza platforma* Chris: Ale super! *śmieje się* Courtney: Czy taki wielki wybuch musiał być konieczny? Chris: Dla oglądalności! Na pierwszej platformie nic wam nie jest, ale na kolejnych...możecie poczuć ból. Start! **Courtney trzyma za linę, razem z Tylerem i Katie* Alejandro: Widzę, że Courtney cofnęłaś się do przedszkola. *wskakuje na pierwszą platformę* **z wody na nią wychodzi...zmutowany szczur* Alejandro: To one potrafią pływać?! **chłopak bije się ze szczurem, a Harold i Beth próbują wymyśleć jak pomóc Alejandro - oczywiście się nie spieszą* **Courtney razem z pomocnikami, przeskakuje z kolejnej platformy - na niej stoi jeden ze stażystów* Stażysta #1: Kto odpadł w odcinku szóstym? Tyler: Moja Lindsay. Stażysta #1: Courtney odpowiada na pytanie. Courtney: *przekręca oczyma* Lindsay. Stażysta #1: Możecie iść dalej. Alejandro: Halo! Pomoże mi ktoś, czy nie?! Beth: Ta, już idziemy. *bierze od Harolda trąbkę i dźwiękiem przepędza szczura* Alejendro: *pobijany* Eh, nie ma co wam wygarniać. **przechodzą na kolejną platformę* Stażysta #1: Kto odpadł w odcinku szóstym? Alejandro: A skąd mam to wiedzieć? W tym odcinku moja drużyna wygrała. Harold: Eva. Alejandro: Eva? Stażysta #1: Nie. Harold (PZ): Fajnie tak było wprowadzać Alejandro w błąd. **plaża* Chef: Idąc przez dżunglę, spostrzegłem że nie ma mojego kumpla Josha. Oczywiście się wróciłem, nie zostawia się towarzyszy w potrzebie. **nikt go nie słucha, reszta przegranych jest skupiona na oglądaniu jak radzą sobie ich towarzyszę* Sierra: Aby tak błędnie odpowiadać na pytania. Duncan: Leszcz dobrze robi. Spowalnia Alejandro. Trent: Courtney idzie za to dobrze. **na ekranie pojawia się Ezekiel, który rzuca się na Courtney* Trent: Em...cofam to. Gwen: Courtney! DJ: Nie mogę na to patrzeć! Boję się! *zasłania sobie oczy* **platformy* Courtney: Ty jesteś niczym jak karaluch! Wszędzie przeżyjesz i wszędzie się znajdziesz! Ezekiel: *warczy i gryzie Katie w gips* Au! Co...to...za ochraniacz?! Katie: A to tylko mój gips. Fajny co? **plaża* Sadie: Tak! Katie pokaż mu! **platformy* Tyler: Spadaj Ezekiel. *bierze go i wyrzuca do wody* Alejandro: *łapie Harolda* Jak jeszcze raz powiesz, że to odpadła Heather w szóstym odcinku to ci trąbkę włożę tam gdzie ci słońce nie dochodzi! Beth: To była Lindsay! Pamiętam, że jak wróciła to z nią rozmawiałam oraz z Tylerem. Alejandro: *puszcza Harolda* LINDSAY. Stażysta #1: Możecie iść dalej. Alejandro: Wkońcu! Że mi tacy pomocnicy się trafili. **wchodzi na platformę, na którą wchodzi mokry Zeek* Alejandro: No proszę. Mam tutaj coś lepszego. Ezekiel: Zeek melduję się...na rozkaz! Alejandro: Harold. Beth. Nie potrzebuję was. Ale przed tym. *zabiera ich okulary i im rozbija* Poradzicie sobie...jakoś. Beth: Alejandro ty diable! Harold: Idiota! Zapłacisz mi za to! Ezekiel: Argh! *śmieje się* **plaża* Leshawna: Jak tutaj tylko przyjdzie, to dostanie ode mnie takie manto, że popamięta Leshawnę. Nikt nie będzie tykać Harolda! Duncan: Lepiej patrzmy, co u Courtney, a nie u tego leszcza. **platformy* Courtney: Kto wpuścił te małpy?! *osłania się deską* *wskakują na kolejną* **mija trochę czasu, Ezekiel bez problemu pokonuje przeciwników dla Alejandro m.in.: yetiego, niedźwiedzia i inne dzikie zwierzęta* Alejandro: Skąd mam wiedzieć, co gotowały Pumy? Nie byłem w tej drużynie. **Courtney razem z Tylerem oraz Katie walczą z przeciwnikami* Katie (PZ): Czułam się jak żywa tarcza! Ale w pozytywnym znaczeniu tego słowa! Tyler (PZ): Moja siła nie powoduje problemów, ale pomaga. Stażysta #2: Kto zrzucił Katie z drzewa? Courtney: Każdy o tym wie...Alejandro. Alejandro: Wołałaś mnie? Courtney: A ty co? Wymieniłeś swoich pomocników na zmutowanego dziwaka? **Ezekiel warczy na nią* Tyler: Może mu kaganiec założyć? Courtney: Nie ma czasu. Trzeba lecieć. **Chris i stażysta zabierają Beth i Harolda* **plaża* Bridgette: Widzę ich! Eva: Brawo, ja też. Są w telewizorze. Bridgette: Eva...widzę ich prawie przy brzegu. **platformy* Courtney: Jesteśmy! Alejandro: Czuję ten milion! Pachnie jak...rekin? **na platformie pojawia się Kieł* Alejandro&Courtney: KIEŁ?! Tyler&Katie: Kto? Ezekiel: Argh! Chris (PZ): Jego znalazłem też niedaleko Wyspy Kości. Courtney: *puszcza linę* Katie! Tyler! Uciekajcie! Tyler: Nie możemy ciebie zostawić! Courtney: To moja walka i Alejandro z Kłem. Spotkamy się na brzegu. **Tyler i Katie wracają na brzeg* Alejandro: *rzuca Kłowi, Ezekiela* Masz! Zjedz jego! Ezekiel: Alejandro! A nasza umowa?! Alejandro: Umowa?! Myślisz Zeek, że oddałbym ci połowę mojej nagrody? Nigdy w życiu! Ezekiel: ARGH! Zapłacisz mi za to...AL! **Ezekiel walczy z Kłem* Courtney: Cały Alejandro! Tylko w głowie mu oszukiwanie sojuszników! Alejandro: Nie z tobą gadam. *popycha ją do wody* Duncan: O ty... **Geoff go trzyma* **Courtney wraca na platformę i dogania Alejandro Sierra: ALEJANDRO! ALEJANDRO! Duncan: Dawaj Księżniczko! Chef: Co jest?! Nikt mnie nie słucha?! *widzi Alejandro i Courtney, którzy na niego wskakują* O nie... *Alejandro i Courtney przewracają Chefa, który wypuszcza walizke* Alejandro: Ja to złapię! Courtney: Nie! Bo ja! Wygrana Courtney **Courtney wstaję pierwsza i chwyta walizkę* Alejandro: NIEEEEEEEEE! Courtney: Ja...wygrałam...tak! Bridgette: Brawo Courtney! Geoff: *podrzuca kapelusz* Cortie! Gwen: Wspaniale! **reszta zawodników bierze Courtney i ją podrzuca* Duncan: Dobra, dobra...puśćcie księżniczkę. **zrzucają ją w ramiona Duncana* Courtney: Duncan, bo ja... **Duncan całuje Courtney* Katie,Sadie i Beth: Ooooo! **Bridgette i Geoff się całują, za ich przykładem idzie Trent z Gwen, Leshawna z Haroldem oraz Tyler z Lindsay* **Eva całuje DJ'a w policzek* DJ: Eva! Eva: Możemy iść do kina, ale nie zabieraj mnie na słabą komedię romantyczną. Może być kryminał. DJ: A może siłownia? Eva: Stoi. *uśmiecha się* Owen: Noah. Chodź, uścisnę cię. *przytula go* Noah: Też...cię...lubię... Cody: Drogie panie. *uśmiecha się do Beth, Katie i Sadie* **dziewczyny przytulają go* Sierra: Nie martw się Alejandro, ja ci do końca kibicowałam. Alejandro: Przynajmniej na ciebie można polegać. Heather: Witaj Alejandro. Alejandro: H-Heather?! Heather: Oglądałam cały sezon. Podziwiam to, jak poradziłeś sobie z tymi debilami. Nie wygrałeś, co prawda miliona...ale postanowiłam ci dać szansę. **całują się* Sierra: Tyle pocałunków! Zrobię wszystkim zdjęcia! **poturbowany Ezekiel wychodzi z wody* Alejandro: Ale na razie...trzeba uciekać! Heather: No nie! **Heather i Alejandro uciekają przez Ezekielem* Geoff: Ziomy! Robimy imprezę na cześć Courtney! W kurorcie! Wszyscy: Tak! Duncan: Co zrobisz z kasą z wygranej? Courtney: Przeznaczę je na studia prawnicze. A resztę...zobaczymy. Na razie, chcę spędzić czas z moimi przyjaciółmi i chłopakiem. *znów go całuje* Chris: To był ciężki sezon! Zwyciężyła Courtney! A ja i Chef idziemy trochę odpocząć! Chef: Tylko najpierw pozbędę się tych domków. Chris: Oraz wywieziemy zmutowane zwierzaki na wyspę kości. Chef: A potem urlop. Chris: O tak! Dziękuję, że oglądaliście...Totalną Porażkę na wyspie McLean'a! Wygrana Alejandro **Alejandro wstaje pierwszy i łapie walizkę* Alejandro: To ja...zwyciężyłem! Zmazałem z siebie skazę! Courtney: Eh...po co się gniewać? Zyskałam coś lepszego. Przyjaciół. **reszta zawodników bierze Courtney i ją podrzuca* Duncan: Dobra, dobra...puśćcie księżniczkę. **zrzucają ją w ramiona Duncana* Courtney: Duncan, bo ja... **Duncan całuje Courtney* Katie,Sadie i Beth: Ooooo! **Bridgette i Geoff się całują, za ich przykładem idzie Trent z Gwen, Leshawna z Haroldem oraz Tyler z Lindsay* **Eva całuje DJ'a w policzek* DJ: Eva! Eva: Możemy iść do kina, ale nie zabieraj mnie na słabą komedię romantyczną. Może być kryminał. DJ: A może siłownia? Eva: Stoi. *uśmiecha się* Owen: Noah. Chodź, uścisnę cię. *przytula go* Noah: Też...cię...lubię... Cody: Drogie panie. *uśmiecha się do Beth, Katie i Sadie* **dziewczyny przytulają go* Sierra: Gratuluję Alejandro! Wkońcu wygrałeś! Alejandro: Przynajmniej na ciebie można polegać. Heather: Witaj Alejandro. Alejandro: H-Heather?! Heather: Oglądałam cały sezon. Podziwiam to, jak poradziłeś sobie z tymi debilami. Wygrałeś, ale nawet bez tego bym dała ci szansę. **całują się* Sierra: Tyle pocałunków! Zrobię wszystkim zdjęcia! **poturbowany Ezekiel wychodzi z wody* Alejandro: Ale na razie...trzeba uciekać! Heather: No nie! **Heather i Alejandro uciekają przez Ezekielem* Alejandro: Całą kasę wydam na ciebie Heather! Geoff: Ziomy! Robimy imprezę na cześć Courtney! W kurorcie! Wszyscy: TAK! Chris: To był ciężki sezon! Zwyciężył Alejandro! A ja i Chef idziemy trochę odpocząć! Chef: Tylko najpierw pozbędę się tych domków. Chris: Oraz wywieziemy zmutowane zwierzaki na wyspę kości. Chef: A potem urlop. Chris: O tak! Dziękuję, że oglądaliście...Totalną Porażkę na wyspie McLean'a! Ciekawostki